The Ninjago Groupchat
by rroni16
Summary: Jay made a groupchat! now the ninja team can text each other on fun and stupid stuff! contains the following ships Jaya, Pixane, Kailor, and Coliel.
1. Welcome!

Jay:hey guys i made a group chat!

Jay:and added all you people!

Lloyd:what?

Cole:didn't we already have one of these things

Nya: no i don't think so

Jay: HELLO NYA DARLING

Nya: hey jay :)

Kai: HEY MOTORMOUTH DO NOT TOUCH MY SISTER OR ILL BURN YOU ALIVE LITERALLY!:(:(:(:(:(:(

Jay:HELP ME :,(

Zane: Kai, I understand that the fact that Jay and Nya have developed a romantic relationship upsets you massively, but you must not react violently to any one of our brothers, including the master of blabber-er- lightening.

Jay: HEY!NOT U TOO ZANE:(:(:(:(:(:(:(

Cole: LOL! MASTER OF BLABBER SO TRUE ZANE!XD

Zane: Apologies, Jay, that came out wrong.

Jay: :,(

Nya: what zane said, mr hot head

Jay: YEA!

Kai: Ugh fine if you guys wanna smooch, just dont go overboard

Jay: FINALLY! I CAN CLAIM MY LOVE FOR YOU WITHOUT THE FEAR OF OF TURNING INTO A MICROWAVE BURRITO NYA 33

Nya: ily too, jay,

Lloyd: eww

Cole:what up

Jay: dont tell me you also hate me nya dating, lloyd!

Lloyd: no its not that in fact im a major jaya shipper

Kai: JAY-YA!? WHAT KINDA SHIP NAME IS THAT?!

Nya: shut up red boy

Kai::(

Lloyd: but im with kai, RELATIONSHIPS SHOULD NOT BE DISCUSSED IN PUBLIC GROUP CHATS!

Jay+Nya: :(


	2. Pixane revealed

Nya: I cant wait for our date jay jay!

Jay: uhhh...Nya...I think that text was supposed to be texted to me and me alone... not the groupchat.

Kai: HEY! WHAT IS THIS ABOUT A DATE? WHY AM I COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS TO THE FACT THERES A DATE!

Jay: cuz then your brother happens

Nya: Relax fire king we're just going out to a movie then dinner.

Jay: and i will enjoy every second of my evening with nya, the best gf in the world3

Lloyd: GUYS! what did i say about this!

Nya:about what?

Lloyd: like i said, im a major jaya shipper but srsly RELATIONSHIPS SHOULD NOT BE DISCUSSED IN PUBLIC GROUPCHATS

Jay: thats no fun :(

Lloyd: well its the way i like it.

Zane: Does that mean I cant tell you guys a-about... uhhh... well...

Nya: Since when did Zane stutter?

Jay:yea zane ur all smart and then you go all stammery

Cole: whats up?

Zane: Well... I don't know how I'm going to explain this...but... there's something I have been meaning to tell you all for quite a while now.

Lloyd: What is it?

Zane: Erm... what if i told you guys that i..uhh... am not single?

Everybody but Zane: WHAT?!

Jay: ohhhhhh! u all hear that Zane Julien, the innocent, genius, helpful and robotic friend of ours, HAS A GIRLFRIEND! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Cole:or bf

Kai: What!

Cole: ull never know

Zane: Calm down, its a "she".

Cole:oh ok

Nya: Well who is "she"?

Lloyd: do we know her?

Cole: is she hot?

Jay: OOO! I wanna guess who she is!

Zane: Alright

Cole: do we know her?

Zane: yes

Nya: is she a friend of ours?

Zane:yes

Jay: Have you kissed?

Zane: yes.. I MEAN NO! not yet

Jay: *smirk*

Zane: Give up?

Everyone but Zane: Yea!

Lloyd: just tell us already!

Zane: Ok, she is...ummm... well, lemme put it this way, she is Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Lifeforms

Jay: Who?

Nya: WAIT! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!IK WHO SHE IS!

Nya :CONGRATS ZANE!

Jay: WHO IS SHE!

Nya: ITS PIXAL GUYS! _PIXALLLLL_!

Cole:PIXAL?! NO WAY!

Jay:PIXAL AND ZANE SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-

Zane: you can stop now, Jay, and...uhmmm... yes, ding ding, Pixal is my girlfriend, and, yes, I love her.

Everybody but Zane:AWWWWWWWW!

- _Zane has added Pixal to the chat_ -

Pixal:Hello Everyone.

Everyone Else:Hi Pixal

Zane: Hi Pix :)

Pixal: So, did you tell them Zane?

Jay: YES HE DID!CONGRATS U GUYS!

Nya: OMG U LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!PIXANE!

Pixal+Zane=Thank you

Cole: so pixal, did you know that zane loves you?

Zane:Oh, for the love of Ninjago, Cole.

Pixal: Well, does he now?

Pixal:I love him as well;)

Zane: I love you, too, Pix

Everybody but Pixal and Zane:AWWWWWWW!

Everybody but Pixal and Zane:PIXANE


	3. Stupid auto correct

Jay: hay every dome!

Cole: what?

Nya: jay?

Lloyd: Umm... r u okay?

Jay: oh my posh, stapler!

Cole: you want a stapler?

Zane: No, that wouldn't be it, after all what would he need to staple? His paperwork?

Jay: No! its the Auto Courtesy!

Cole: is it me, or is blue boy acting more psychotic than usual?

Jay:HAY!

- _Jay has left the chat room-_

Cole: oh come on, i didn't want him to leave

Nya: jay? u there?

Nya: hello? jay?

Zane: I don't think he will return after a while, Nya.

Nya: :,(

Lloyd: well where did he go?

 _-Jay has returned to the chat room-_

Jay:hello again

Nya: where were u?

Jay: i left to fix my phone

Jay: and someone turned on auto correct!

Zane: And I am guessing ,by all means, that you are not the one who turned it on?

Jay:YES!

Kai: :)

Kai: *smirk*

Jay: KKKKKAAAAAIIIIIIII!

Kai: serves you right master of blabber

Jay:U WILL PAY FIREBOY!

Jay: :(


	4. i need a character

**HELLO MY NINJAGO POTATOES! im our fellow writer and fangirl, rroni16, and i need something for all you fangirls who love ninjago. I know i mentioned the ships that were gonna be in this book and it turns out that everybody has a bf or gf, but Lloyd is single. the good news is though, that i know there are a lot of fg (fangirls) that have Lloyd as a senpai. so i was wondering... do any of you want to be in my book? cuz i dont like that lloyd, the most beautiful thing known to history, is single while all his friend are in a relationship.**

 **If anyone is interested in being a character and role playing as lloyd's girl friend, then please post a reveiw on m book on this info:**

 **name**

 **age**

 **hair color**

 **favorite color**

 **outfit (optional)**

 **THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**

 **-rroni16**


End file.
